


my lover

by aya_dreamer



Series: based on songs [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: AU, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Based on a song, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Home, Marriage Proposal, Wayhaught - Freeform, my first wayhaught fanfiction yay, nicole haught - Freeform, no demons, references of the show, song au, surprise, waverly earp - Freeform, we make the rules, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya_dreamer/pseuds/aya_dreamer
Summary: A wayhaught Au based on the song lover by Taylor Swift, I recommend listening to the song while or before reading this, this is longer than the song. this is my first time writing something like this. There are little time jumps through it. enjoy reading it :)





	my lover

** _we could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
this is our place, we make the rules_ **

_Nicole and Waverly are in a relationship for six months and they decided to move in together two months ago, now Christmas ended, the first holiday they celebrated together. Each partner agreed to bring traditions from their old home to the home they are sharing, as long as they can also make their traditions._

_Nicole always wanted to have a new tradition that she could never have on her own home._   
_Before she met Waverly, every year at Christmas she dreamed of having her girl to kiss under the mistletoe, but since her parents weren't so approving of this 'lifestyle', she never had a girlfriend to bring home and do this with, or experience a holiday like that with the girl she always waited for. Nicole had a girlfriend before, a couple actually, but all the relationships ended too fast or just never got as serious as she wanted them to be._   
  
_Now, Nicole has the girl of her dreams to kiss under the mistletoe, and she can also not worry about the judgment of anyone else, it's her place with Waverly, she can make her own rules, make her home the Gayest, as much as she wants it to be (pride flags are all over Waverly's And Nicole place, they don't feel a bit ashamed about it). And every damn kiss with her girlfriend under the mistletoe was incredible, this is something to cherish for the rest of her life._

_ _

** _And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_ **

** _Can I go where you go?_ **   
_ ** Can we always be this close forever and ever?** _   
_ ** and oh, take me out and take me home**_   
_ ** You're my, my, my, my**_   
_ ** Lover**_

_Four months later, It's been half a year that the couple was living together, so many memories was made each day. Each day that passed, Waverly only fell in love with Nicole more and more._

_Waverly can't believe she been only dating her amazing girlfriend for ten months, it feels like she knew Nicole her entire life with their deep connection. The way her heart skips a bit every single time her girlfriend kisses her or calls her 'baby', and when she touches her, not in a sexual way even, she doesn't want to let her go._

_Knowing she's all hers still seems unreal, Nicole is the most incredible girlfriend she could ever ask for. the way she cares for her, the way she's always gentle with her, even when she asked her to take things slow all Nicole said was 'I'll take things with you as slow as you want, as long as I get to call you mine' no one ever treated her like this in her past relationships._

Nicole and Waverly are laying on their bed while watching a movie, cuddled up, hands intertwined. Nicole kisses Waverly's hand, only keeping her closer to her and Waverly can't help but smile at this little gesture.

Waverly calls for Nicole "baby?" Nicole replies "yes?".  
Waverly asks her girlfriend to turn around so she does. The moment Nicole is facing her, she kisses her immediately, Nicole was a little taken aback by it yet she only kissed her harder when she felt her lips on hers.

After a few minutes of making out, Nicole asks Waverly "what was that for?", Waverly answered "just felt like kissing you, was it that bad?" smirking to her girlfriend. Nicole replied, "oh no at all, you know that kissing you is one of my favorite things to do to you."  
Waverly said "good. I love you", the second she saw Nicole's smile showing and how her eyes lit up, her heart was beating out of her chest and she was sure Nicole could hear it. Nicole responded with "I love you" and kissed Waverly all over her face, making her giggle.

Nicole stopped kissing her when she Waverly wanted to tell her something. Nicole asked "what is it, babe?", so Waverly got up from laying on the bed and sat on it instead, as it was something a little serious that she wanted to say "I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you for who you are and how good you treat me," Nicole held Waverly's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I don't say it often, how it feels like I've known you my entire life, also everything in my life led me to this moment where I met you, till then I wasn't complete, now that you're mine no part of my heart is missing anymore."  
Nicole started tearing up at her girlfriend's words, she couldn't believe how lucky she is to be able to call Waverly 'hers'.  
The first word that came out of Nicole's mouth was "wow," she was about to cry, she told Waverly "baby, you are my world, you know that I will always feel the same way about you, my life completely changed once I met you as well. I can't imagine being without you, You are my girl, all mine, forever."

** _We could let our friends crash in the living room  
This is our place, we make the call_ **

_A few days later._

Waverly wanted to have a special night with her friends at her home now that she lives with Nicole, this was the first time she invited her friends over. Jeremy and his boyfriend Robin always wanted to hang out with the couple, especially now that Jeremy finally have a boyfriend and he doesn't have to be the third wheel of Nicole and Waverly anymore.

Waverly invited Jeremy and Robin, also her sister Wynonna because she wanted her to be a part of this too. There was also Alcohol tonight, Waverly knew it'll make her sister want to join even more.  
She planned on ordering some food they all like and get everyone a little drunk, especially Nicole since she loves her when she's drunk, it brings the best side of her and everyone knows that.

Wynonna barged inside Waverly's and Nicole place, she'll never knock, being the Wynonna she is, she has to make an entrance, especially when she knows she might be interrupting Waverly and Nicole in something.  
Nicole wasn't surprised by Wynonna suddenly bursting inside. Waverly was cleaning up the living room table so everyone can be there comfortably when they arrive, she put all the alcohol and food on the table.

Nicole went and said hi to Wynonna while Waverly was busy, Nicole invited Wynonna to have a shot or two with her to get in the mood, Wynonna didn't even have to say yes, she immediately joined Nicole in the living room. Waverly said, "Hi." to her sister as she watched her and her girlfriend drinking together.

Wynonna told Waverly "I'm glad you're here if it's going down," Waverly said "I'm yelling timber." giggled to herself.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door, Waverly went to open it greeting Robin and Jeremy. She hugged them both as she said hi to them. Waverly invited them to the living room so they can join Wynonna and Nicole that's been already drinking for a bit and they were slightly a little drunk. Wynonna told Nicole "you're a cute drunk."

Nicole greeted Waverly by saying "You're so pretty and I like you so much," Waverly chuckled at how her girlfriend is already this drunk.  
Waverly went and kissed Nicole on the cheek but Nicole had other plans and instead, she turned around and kissed her girlfriend on her lips, leaving Waverly a little shocked by the sudden feeling of her lips on hers but she reciprocated the kiss in less than a second, melting to the kiss. Wynonna cut them off by making a gagging noise, Wynonna loved messing around with the couple and annoying them. Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna.

Jeremy asked Nicole "are you having a good time?" Nicole, struggling to tell him an answer back since she was already really drunk but didn't mind drinking more "yeah we are! Which is why we are gonna need a few more of those peppermint shots because it's like drinking Christmas!" Robin said to Nicole "redheads are wild," while he couldn't stop laughing at drunk Nicole.

The group of Waverly, Wynonna, Nicole and Jeremy, and robin kept the night going on for a long time, everyone got drunk and had a really good time. After the night was over and everyone left, Waverly was the only one not being a complete mess, well compared to Nicole she was slightly sober.

Waverly took care of Nicole, changing her clothes, brushing her teeth with her and helping her get to bed, taking care of Nicole till she was completely asleep in bed. Waverly kissed Nicole on the cheek before she went to clean up all the mess that's left after the fun night she had. She smiled to herself thinking of her friends and how grateful she is for the fact that she's living at her place with Nicole, her and Nicole can make the call and do whatever they want.

** _And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_ **

_Two days later._

Nicole was at work, she works at a bar called 'shorty's' ever since she moved to this city to be with Waverly, she had a nice job at her hometown but ever since she moved here she struggled to find a job so that's the second temporary job she's in till she'll have a permanent one. It was nighttime and Nicole was occupied with everyone at the bar, not noticing her girlfriend texting her about how much she misses her.

Waverly was at home, bored and frustrated that Nicole wasn't answering her. So she decided to come and surprise her at shorty's after she spent a while watching tv in the living room.

Waverly drove to shorty's, growing impatient any minute, she can’t wait to be with her girlfriend any longer.  
Minutes of a quiet drive passed through and Waverly finally arrived at shorty's.

Waverly got out of the car and started walking to the bar, smiling to herself as she thinks of her beautiful girl standing there looking as beautiful as ever.

Nicole was with a customer that flirted with her a little, the girl kept trying to get a reaction back from Nicole but she kept reminding her of how she got a girlfriend already and she can't do this to her.  
But the minute the girl that flirted with Nicole got closer to her, Waverly got inside the bar and saw them, Waverly was furious and her mind automatically went to thinking of the worst, she thought it's all over.

Waverly ran to Nicole, she asked her "what are you doing?" Nicole said "Waverly this girl literally just got here," while she saw the look on Waverly's eyes and how jealous she was, the girl that flirted with Nicole said "we are having a brilliant time," but Waverly was furious because she was so close to the girl that's all hers, Waverly couldn't take it any longer and she slapped the girl hard. Nicole was so shocked by the sudden slap and how strong she was.

Nicole took Waverly afar from the other girl, not wanting anything worse to happen, she held Waverly, while she was still trying to find something to hit the girl with.  
Nicole kept telling her girlfriend "calm down, take it easy okay?". While Waverly calmed down a little and stopped the fight, a drunk man saw what happened and tried to hit on Nicole as well, but Waverly told him "get off of her!" while pushing him back.

Nicole couldn't believe what just happened, she could lose her job after everything that happened today, but she didn't say that to Waverly, she knew she needs to calm her down. Nicole said to Waverly "Baby are you okay? I saw the jealousy in your eyes and I wanted to tell you that nothing happened. I promise, I told her so many times to back off because I have a girlfriend," Waverly saw in the look of Nicole's eyes how much she meant it, She said to Nicole "I believe you, babe, I'm sorry about how I reacted."

Nicole couldn't believe how powerful Waverly was, she didn't know she has this side in her. Nicole said "oh no it's okay. I can't lie, I didn't know you had it in you,"  
then Nicole got closer to Waverly and whispered to her "I was a little turned on by this, baby." Waverly blushed at her girlfriend comment, and later she kissed her, Waverly melts by every kiss with Nicole, her soft lips, the way she slips her tongue in just at the right time, how she cups her face when she kisses her. Nicole pulled back from the kiss and said "Oh Waves hold on we can take this home, as much as I love kissing you, we can do more of this, and I can do more of you. Just let me tell my boss that I need to leave early tonight."

After Nicole finally left work, she and Waverly drove back home, after a short peaceful drive where Waverly kept holding Nicole's hand with her spare hand they got home. Waverly left Nicole's hand as they got home so she can get out of the car, Nicole opened the door for Waverly, and as Waverly got out of the car, she closed it with the car key.

Waverly and her girlfriend walked back home together, the minute they closed the door as they got inside, Nicole pressed Waverly against the door and kissed her hard, Waverly kissed her back, gasping for air. Waverly put her hand on Nicole's ass, trying to create more friction to Nicole's body.

** _I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_ **

Nicole told Waverly "Baby I love you, let's take this to our room and we can keep this going for as long as you want."  
Waverly said, "I love you, I want all of you." Waverly took Nicole's hand and took her to their room. They explored each other's body, already familiar with what feels good to one another. This night lasted for a while, as they are.

** _Can I go where you go?_ **   
_ ** Can we always be this close forever and ever?** _   
_ ** And oh, take me out and take me home forever and ever**_   
_ ** You're my, my, my, my**_   
_ ** Lover**_

_Just a few days later._

It was an afternoon on a Sunday, Waverly and Nicole were sitting on the floor and cuddling as they were listening to some music. Nicole and Waverly wanted a free day just to be with each other.  
As they were talking, kissing and enjoying each other's company, Nicole told Waverly something and Waverly wanted her to repeat it for her because it felt good to hear it from Nicole. Nicole said "I said that you are the only luscious, funny" And then kissed Waverly on the cheek, "hot as hell baby that I need".

Waverly was blushing and then started rambling a little, Nicole told her "yeah you know what? How about you just tell me all that later?", Nicole just wanted to make out with Waverly and as cute as her girlfriend is, she had other plans for now.

Nicole kissed Waverly and then Waverly told her one last thing before she let her kiss her for as long as she wants "you're my lover forever. No one else."

_ **Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?** _   
_ **with every guitar string scar on my hand**_   
_ **I take this magnetic force of a woman to be my**_   
_ **Lover**_

_ **My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue** _   
_ **All's well that ends well to end up with you**_   
_ **swear to be overdramatic and true to my**_   
_ **Lover**_   
  
_Two months later. Nicole and Waverly are together for a year now._

They always talked about getting married and building their own little family together. Today Nicole planned something special for their first anniversary, she was sure Waverly isn't ready for this surprise but she also knew that Waverly waited for this day, for a while.

Nicole is going to propose to Waverly today.

Nicole is so nervous, but at the same time she can't wait long to do this, she knew ever since she laid her eyes on Waverly that one day she is going to marry her. She knows that she wants to spend the rest of her life with Waverly, she never had any doubt about it.

Nicole's plan for the proposal today is to go to a restaurant that she knows Waverly loves, she already contacted the owners so she can have the place just for the proposal with Waverly's and Nicole friends and family. She is going to make it something Waverly will always remember, She planned it for a long time and she was so happy that she is making it happen today. All Nicole told Waverly about today's plans is that they are going out to eat together, Waverly has no idea what's coming.

Waverly was at home, Nicole was busy decorating the restaurant, she had pride flags all over the place, she wanted to make it as gay as she can, she had no doubt Waverly will love it because she always wears clothing with a rainbow on it, Waverly especially loves her rainbow-colored wings, Nicole loves how excited she gets when she wears it. The wings were a gift to Waverly when it was her birthday, The first time she got to wear it was at a pride parade they went to together, their first pride parade, Nicole will never forget how amazing it felt to have a girlfriend to spend this day with. Nicole doesn't have a good past with her family acceptance of who she is, Unlike Waverly that didn't have any trouble coming out to her family and friends, a few days after she started dating Nicole, she told her family about it, it was easy.

Waverly's and Nicole guests already arrived at the restaurant, Nicole told them all to stay quiet while she is going to pick up Waverly, especially when she's about to arrive with her.

Nicole texted Waverly that she is going to come to pick her up after work, she told her to wear something special for their date night at the restaurant, that's the lie she had to tell Waverly about where she is. Waverly was already ready to go out with her girlfriend, she waited patiently.

Nicole drove to her home to pick up Waverly, the drive home was stressful, every few seconds Nicole felt the ring she has inside her jacket pocket, took a deep breath and told herself that she is going to be okay. She is going to marry the love of her life, the girl of her dreams, all she ever wanted was her, and now she takes her hand in marriage, making Waverly hers for the rest of her life, Nicole can't wait to the future, how she is going to have her little family with Waverly.

When Nicole arrived at home, she texted Waverly to get to the car, after two minutes Waverly was already next to the car. Nicole took her last deep breath, she told herself "you got this". When She saw Waverly, her heart skipped a bit, she is going to marry her, just in a few minutes.

Waverly got inside the car, once she closed the door she told Nicole "Hey my love, how was your day?" and kissed Nicole on the mouth, making it last a few seconds. Nicole said "Hey cutie, I had a good day, you look stunning," Waverly blushed and it made Nicole smile a little, Waverly looked adorable.

The drive to the date night was a little quiet and it got Waverly nervous, she was wondering what Nicole was thinking of, what is going on inside her mind.  
After a short drive, they arrived at the restaurant, They walked hand in hand after leaving the car.

Once they got inside the restaurant, Waverly was shocked to see everyone there, she didn't completely understand why everyone is there but she just rolled with it. Wynonna came to Waverly and said "hey baby girl", Waverly didn't know why her sister was there too and she got confused, but all she said to Wynonna was "hi".

Nicole called Waverly and told her to stay in her place for a minute, she went to give herself a little pep talk before she asked Waverly to marry her, Wynonna noticed how stressed she is from the distance and came to her. Wynonna told Nicole "hey, you okay?" she was worried about her but she could understand why she was so nervous as well.

Nicole responded, "oh no, I'm nervous Wynonna, I'm about to ask the love of my life to marry me, how will I be able to do this?". Wynonna told Nicole "Haughty haughty, you got this."  
Wynonna got a little smile from Nicole "I can understand why you're scared but I know how much you love her, ew, and how much she loves you too," Nicole knew Wynonna was right, but now she was scared.

Nicole said, "well yeah I know, but I would be terrible at keeping Waverly anywhere. she can convince me to do anything," Wynonna asked Nicole "get a blazing phoenix tattoo all up your butt?" Nicole replied to Wynonna surprising question with "yeah if that's what she wants in her beautiful heart", Nicole felt a little less nervous now thanks to Wynonna, She told her "Okay I'm ready, I'm going to do it."  
Wynonna gave her a little smile and let her go to do what she came here for.

Nicole walked to Waverly, she said "Hey cutie, I want to tell you something now that you and everyone else is here too", Waverly got nervous, she had a feeling she knew what's coming but she let Nicole do the talking.

Nicole said, while she felt the lump in her throat "Waverly Earp, you're the love of my life, my best friend, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't wait for our future together, how we'll grow old together and make our own family with Calamity Jane have little kids running around our home."

Tears started flowing down Nicole's face, she couldn't contain her feelings any longer. Nicole tried to form more words but the tears took over her, she looked into Waverly's eyes and she felt safe, just by one look from Waverly she knows it's going to be okay.

Nicole took one big breath and got back to telling the big speech she repeated for a while "my darling, I've never loved anyone the way that I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. You are extraordinary, you are my person, we've had our ups and downs and I still want you by my side through it all. I'm so grateful for you, for the person that you are. I'm thankful for waking up in bed and seeing your beautiful face next to me. I'm thankful for all the ways you tried to make me smile when I was having a rough day. I'm thankful for your laugh and your beautiful soul." Nicole got down on her knee, Waverly said, "oh my god, oh my god this is happening, I feel, I feel dizzy."  
Nicole smiled at Waverly's reaction and the rest of the people at the restaurant done the same.

Nicole looked deep into Waverly's eyes and said "Waverly Earp, will you marry me?", Waverly said while fighting back tears "I do, Nicole Rayleigh Haught."  
Everyone started screaming from excitement, Nicole got up to kiss Waverly, her fiancé now, her future wife. Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole's body and immediately felt safe in her arms as she kissed her.

Wynonna screamed "WAYHAUGHT IS ENDGAME!" as she saw her sister and Nicole together, her heart was filled with joy for Waverly, even though she didn't show it.

Nicole and Waverly will remember this proposal for the rest of their life's, now all they have to do is plan their wedding.


End file.
